criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Time for Pillow Talk
No Time for Pillow Talk is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of Stonemoor and the sixty-seventh overall. It is featured as the first case set in Rose Petal Avenue. Plot Following the team's reassignment to Rose Petal Avenue, April and the player went on patrol along Pierre Street. While wandering the streets, they were informed that a body had been found in a brothel along the street and that they were needed right away. Upon investigating the scene, they found the body of prostitute Alana Rockwell, smothered with a pillow. A sombre Alexandre, who knew the victim while she was alive, confirmed the pillow was the murder weapon. As the duo collected clues, they suspected the victim's client Michael Stern, prostitute Rosalie Walker and cabaret owner Francisco Delacroix. They then learned that a memorial for Alana was being held at a local hair salon. At the memorial, they spoke to hairdresser Loulou Robertson who confessed that Alana was her step-sister and that she was devastated that she was gone. After searching the area, they also suspected cabaret dancer Michelle Carnegie. Valerie then revealed that Alana planned to flee the brothel. Upon investigating the new lead and uncovering more evidence, they arrested the victim's step sister Loulou Robertson for the murder. April confronted Loulou about the murder, but she denied all the evidence against her until April asked Loulou about Alana planning to flee the brothel. This statement made Loulou snap, saying that she was furious that Alana would think of leaving her behind. Loulou then explained that her father had left all the money in his will to his step-daughter, Alana, rather than to his biological daughter. With the money, Alana planned to flee the brothel and escape Rose Petal Avenue. Loulou then went to Alana's workplace and pleaded that Alana help her escape the city too, but Alana refused. Furious that Alana had taken her father's money and was not willing to help her escape, Loulou smothered Alana with a pillow, stole her money and train ticket and planned to flee on the train out of the city the following day. Judge South found it suitable for Loulou to be given 25 years in prison. After the trial, Francisco called the detectives as he needed assistance, which led the player and April to find out that a client had been murdered. The detectives then investigated the brothel room only to find the body of Royce Chapeler, a stab wound in the side of his neck and a rose tucked in his pocket. Alexandre revealed that Royce had been stabbed in the neck and the killer left the rose with a tag in the victim's pocket. The tag's logo then revealed that the logo was in fact Pierre Corner's logo. Alexandre then remembered the victim from his days in the district and told them that Royce liked visiting the cabaret, leading the detectives to find a business card for a perfume shop in Royce's wallet. They then told Alexandre, who promised to check the hospitals and medical offices in the district for similar deaths. Meanwhile, Spencer and the player assisted Rosalie in retrieving her corset from the hair salon after she ditched it there when she had fled from a touchy drunkard. Soon after, Alexandre reported to Chief Flanagan and the player that there had been five other murders that had involved a client dead from a stab to the side of their necks. With the discovery of Royce's last whereabouts before his death, Chief Flanagan told Spencer and the player to check out the local perfume shop called Chambers's Scents. Summary Victim *'Alana Rockwell' (found smothered with a pillow) Murder Weapon *'Pillow' Killer *'Loulou Robertson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect uses hair pomade Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect uses hair pomade Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect drinks Connemara whiskey *The suspect uses hair pomade Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats escargot. *The killer drinks Connemara whiskey. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Brothel Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bedding, Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Crest) *Examine Crest. (Result: Stern Family Crest; New Crime Scene: Michael Stern) *See why Michael was seeing Alana. (New Crime Scene: Cabaret Stage) *Investigate Cabaret Stage. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Broken Cane) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Garter; New Suspect: Rosalie Walker) *Interrogate Rosalie. *Examine Broken Cane. (Result: Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Initials; New Suspect: Francisco Delacroix) *Question Francisco over the murder. *Examine Bedding. (Result: Pillow) *Analyze Pillow. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Connemara whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats escargot) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hair Salon. (Clues: Faded Paper, Bouquet of Roses, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Memoriam Speech; New Suspect: Loulou Robertson) *Ask Loulou how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Loulou eats escargot) *Examine Bouquet of Roses. (Result: Tag; New Suspect: Michelle Carnegie) *Speak to Michelle about leaving the flowers at the memorial. (Attribute: Michelle drinks Connemara whiskey) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pillow Case) *Analyze Pillow Case. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade; New Crime Scene: Cabaret Tables) *Investigate Cabaret Tables. (Clues: News Article, Torn Photo) *Examine News Article. (Result: Rumours about Francisco) *Confront Francisco about the rumours of him covering up a murder. (Attribute: Francisco eats escargot and uses hair pomade) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Demon Photo) *Confront Michael about calling Alana a demon. (Attribute: Michael eats escargot, drinks Connemara whiskey and uses hair pomade) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Brothel Sofas. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Cabaret Poster, Jewellery Box) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Statuette) *Speak to Rosalie about smashing Alana's statuette. (Attribute: Rosalie eats escargot, drinks Connemara whiskey and uses hair pomade) *Examine Cabaret Poster. (Result: Threat) *Speak to Michelle about the victim's threats. (Attribute: Michelle eats escargot and uses hair pomade) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Angry Message) *Speak to Loulou about the rivalry. (Attribute: Loulou drinks Connemara whiskey and uses hair pomade) *Investigate Salon Chairs. (Clues: Tip Jar, Pearls) *Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Rose Brooch) *Analyze Rose Brooch. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Pearls. (Result: Pearl Necklace) *Analyze Pearl Necklace. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Who Wanders the Streets? (1/6). (No stars) Who Wanders the Streets? (1/6) *Interrogate Francisco Delacroix about what he has discovered. *Investigate Brothel Room. (Clue: Client's Body) *Autopsy Client's Body. (12:00:00; New Clue: Rose's Logo) *Examine Rose's Logo. (Result: Pierre Corner Logo) *Interrogate Alexandre about the murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cabaret Tables. (Result: Royce's Wallet) *Examine Royce's Wallet. (Result: Business Card) *Tell Alexandre about Royce's last whereabouts. (Reward: Alluring Hair) *See what Rosalie needs help with. *Investigate Hair Salon. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Corset Box) *Examine Corset Tag. (Result: Rosalie's Tag) *Return the corset to Rosalie. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "pillow talk", meaning the intimate conversations between two people in a romantic relationship when they are in bed together. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Rose Petal Avenue